Rokutousei No Yoru
by D-for-Duchess
Summary: It's Christmas eve and she has to say good bye to them. She doesn't think she can do it though, especially to the phantom. Because he eventually will always be her air, and she's dying to breath.. KuroMomo. A Christmas gift for the readers who loves them! R&R please. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Yay, this is my first fic for KuroMomo (and probably the last)! This is a special fic for Christmas edition, and I'm planning to release it in three parts. I like two pairs in Kurobasu and KuroMomo is one of them, I also really adore these two, even when many people hates Momoi, but I think she's special in her own way and both of them are deserve one another. Her bright personality match well his calm and blank ones, I really hope that they'll get together in the end, or she'll end up with.. *wink*_

_I hope you enjoy this, and I'm currently writing for _AkaMomo_ too, so if you're interested, feel free to check them in my profile. Happy reading!_

**Warning**: _… Don't like it don't read?_

**Disclaimer**: _This great piece of Anime belongs to our lovely Fujimaki Tadatoshi~_

**Pop Quiz:** _I took the tittle from a song by Aimer which entitled the same and was listening to it while I was writing this. It has a really calming vibe and touching lyric, I think that if you haven't heard it you'll probably want to start looking for it and listen (don't forget to read the lyric) to it, personally I think it's sad but also makes me very thankful towards my life and become strong. And the question is.. why do you think I choose this song? And who is intended by the song too? #kicked_

_x-x-x-x-x_

_owaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu "hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari o"__  
ima wa toosugite hakanai hoshi de mo umarekawatte yozora o kitto terasu__  
hoshikuzu no naka de deaeta kiseki ga hitogomi no naka ni mata mienaku naru__  
modoranai kako ni naita yorutachi ni tsugeru sayonara ashita wa kitto kagayakeru you ni_

(In this endless night, I have only one wish: "Let there be shining light in the starless sky."  
Even a star too distant to be visualized clearly will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow.  
Our miraculous encounter in the stardust will be blurred out by the crowds of people again.  
I bid goodbye to my unreturning past and the nights of weeping, so that tomorrow I'll be able to shine.)

_x-x-x-x-x_

**ROKUTOUSEI NO YORU**

I stopped liking him. Or at least, I pretend that I stopped liking him.

I know that it'll be over for me since we went to college. After high school, most people suddenly noticed who Kuroko Tetsuya is. The phantom sixth man suddenly became a hero. He finally got what he's looking for, existence, and I'm happy for him. He looked happy too.

Riko-san told me that he suddenly had a fan base with bunch of girls as his followers. They talked to Riko and asked any information about him. Eventually it ended up on me. "Are you his girlfriend?" they inquired. And of course I told them the truth. "Then stop being so clingy over him, it's disgusting. Don't you even have a pride as a girl? He doesn't even that attentive to you," one of them said. "Besides, what if he likes someone else and because of you that girl is hesitate to accept him, don't you feel bad for him?" another added.

I was not afraid of them, but they got a point. Tetsu-kun never showed any feelings for me. Sure he consoled me and all of that when I was down, but that's it. Nothing special, I was nothing more than a friend. And they were right, I don't want to hold him back if he does likes someone and that can bring him happiness, so I stepped back.

Of course, everybody was shock when I was acting normal around him and treat him indifferently with other boys. They asked if I stopped liking him or something, which I just replied with a smile. He didn't seem to mind either, so there's no problem.

"Sorry I'm late!" I apologize as I barge into the super large karaoke room. In there, each member of the generation of miracle are looking at me with awe, or simply staring.

It's weird really. We've been enemies for as long as we remembers, but we're also friends, and that's why my big mouth and Ki-chan suggested that we have to celebrates our bond every year in the day of Christmas eve no matter how we hate each other. It's even weirder when all of them agreed to it, even Midorin.

"S-satsuki.. your hair, what happened with your hair?" Dai-chan stares at my new pixie cut, amazed.

"Were you the one who cut it Aka-chin?" Mukkun lazily pop another bar of chocolate to his mouth and inquire Akashi-kun.

"How do you suppose I did that?" Akashi-kun sighs and cross his arms. He remains calm, just like Tetsu-kun who sits on the corner, quietly sipping his drink.

"Oh, this? I cut it to celebrate New Year. I know it's still days ahead, but I thought, why not now," I explains as I walk around to find a seat. I lied though. This is the last Christmas of our meeting. The boys will join the pro league this year, I even heard that some of them will be playing abroad, and one of them is Tetsu-kun. So next year.. I think that no one will come next year.

As for me… nothing is left for me. The pro league doesn't need me, the basketball world doesn't need me anymore, and so do they. I need to focus and find my own way, or I'll be crush and lost.

"I heard that woman with short hair will be lucky next year, nanodayo," Midorin touches his glasses with his usual gesture.

"Wow, Momochi stopped calling us with nick names, left her feminine style and now even cut her hair. I guess you really grow up now. You look nice though," Ki-chan smiles widely after he look closely to what I wear today; skinny jeans, leather boots, floral pink tank top, and over-sized furry cardigan.

"Thank you Kise," I smiles back at him as I sit next to him. None of them knows that even though I stop calling them with nick names, I still call them like that in my heart. The memory of six junior high school boys who loved basketball and played it passionately will always stays with me until the end.

Suddenly, I feel nervous. Tetsu-kun is sitting right across with his eyes boring at me. "Hello Tetsu-kun," feeling uncomfortable, I forces a small smile and gather my courage to look at him.

"Momoi-san," he nods, plain as usual.

"Okay, who's next?" Ki-chan exclaims cheerfully next to me.

"Me!" Dai-chan stands up right away.

"Where's my earplug?" Akashi-kun states flatly as he look around, looking for something.

"Like you're the one to talk!" Dai-chan yells at our former captain, using the microphone.

"Shut up! You're too noisy," Midorin scolds him, he covered his ears already.

"Akachin, I found it," while Mukkun hands something to Akashi-kun.

Dai-chan continues to yell until Ki-chan start the song desperately and my childhood friend has no choice but to sing. Like always, his voice is suck and we laugh together when we hear it. Or at least, Kise and I laughes, Tetsu-kun smiles, Akashi closes his eyes calmly, Mukkun hums along, and Midorin looks like he's about to die to an ear contamination.

It's really fun, laughing and talking together like this. But it's also sad because this is probably, good bye. I want to cry, but my mission is to brighten the mood. Thankfully, Kise does the same and we're doing a good job at it.

"I have present for you boys," I tells them half an hour later.

"Satsuki, we told you that no need for this, right?" Akashi-kun states coldly, even though I know that he showed some concern over me.

"It's okay, I don't expect something in return, I just like doing this, especially because we'll be separate really far away after this. That is the more reason why I have to do it," I argue as I pull out some things from my large paper bag. "So, I made them myself," and says proudly as I hands them my wrapped present one by one.

"This is… great, Satsuki, you did it," Dai-chan is looking very astonished as he stares at the navy blue pair of leg warmers I made for him.

"I know, right!" I nod in enthusiasm, happy that he finally acknowledges my skill after spending years and years teasing it.

"Is that why there're so many band aids on your fingers?" Tetsu-kun voice caught me off guard.

I turn my head to look at him and he look back at me, he's holding the pastel blue shawl tightly. "Right, but no problem," I quickly compose myself.

"I'll thank you properly later," says Akashi-kun while looking at the red jumper I knitted for him. Deep down inside, I know he's touched even with those displays of him. Hmm, boys are so cute~

"No need Akashi-kun, really," I shake my head and smile softly at him.

"I'll be looking for your new year lucky item, nanodayo," Midorin adjust his glasses again, already finished at looking his gift, a pair of green gloves.

"Sa-chin, I'll send you some delicious snack from US," I never seen Mukkun this happy before, he pour the rest of the candy and the rest of his snack into the large pouch from me right away.

"Thanks guys," I let out a small laugh before I realized. I'm so happy because they like it and even considering it. Are they somehow.. also realizes that this probably the last time we can all gather like this?

Like Mukkun, Ki-chan is also wearing the ear muff from me. "As a matter of fact, I prepare something for you," he then grabs his bag and put it on his lap.

"What? Really!" I inquire with disbelief, watching him pulls out a medium size gift box in red with green sparkly ribbon around it. He smile mischievously and hands it to me gently. "Can I open it?" I question after I received it, my eyes are twinkling with happiness. Finally, somebody who is really think of me!

"Be my guess," he gesture me with his pretty boy attitude.

I tear the package open with another five pair of eyes that are looking at me. And two minutes later, I pull out a pair of wedges shoes from it. I can't belief my eyes, this is a Christmas special edition from _Tangled In Pink_, I want to buy it tomorrow or the day after it because the line in front of the store is crazy today!

"How did you know..?" I stare at the yellow haired boy.. no, he's a man right now, and hug his gift. He let out a small chuckle, amuse because I really like it. "It's really lovely Kise," tears begins to well up in my eyes. Not because I want it this badly, but because he knows that I want this so badly.

"Anything for Momochi," he pats my head fondly with a big smile on his face. I choke back my tears and grin back at him.

"Are you guys dating or something?" suddenly, Akashi-kun speaks. And I almost forget that the rest of Kiseki no Sedai are here with us.

"Huh?" I shoot at him back, shock. Where in the world did that came from?

"What if we are?" but Ki-chan is putting his hand on my shoulder and pulling me closer to him until I practically lean to his chest.

"Hey, Kise!" I protest and shoot a glare at him.

"Belief me, you'll thank me later," but he whisper to my ear and rub my fore arm gently to calm me down. But, what did he mean?

"Nothing, it's about time that one of us dating her right now," Akashi-kun cross his arms again and stare at his shoes.

"Eyy~" I shake off the idea and break free from Ki-chan, straightens my back again.

"Are you okay Kuro-chin?" Mukkun voice attracts me. I turn my face at him, or to both of them, to be precise. Somehow, Tetsu-kun is covering his mouth and coughing for some time, and Mukkun is patting his back.

"He choked on ice," Midorin informs us all, he sits at the other side of Tetsu-kun.

We continue our event after Tetsu-kun settled with his cough, and we're laughing and having fun again. Like usual, Dai-chan and Ki-chan are fighting in the middle of it, Akashi-kun have to calm them down (actually, he threatened them), Mukkun prefers eating than singing, Midorin sings unfamiliar songs, Dai-chan pick a lot of sensual song (with almost porn video clip if Akashi-kun didn't stop him), and Tetsu-kun is flat like usual. I can't read him.

Then, before I know it.. Everything is over. Our time together is up..

"Bye," the rest of us wave our good bye to Midorin, Mukkun, and Akashi-kun, who left first. It's heart breaking, I don't want any of us to leave, if that even possible. I want to turn back time on those days if I can.

It's just Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan and I now.

"Where are you going after this Momochi?" Ki-chan spin around to face me, both hands in his pocket. I used to think that he did that to look cool, but now, he really does look cool when he do that. All of them had grown up attractively, they're all gorgeous.

"I think I'm just going to look around first until this evening," I answer, unsure.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Ki-chan nod. He bowa towards me after that and plant an adoring kiss on my cheek.

"You're going to US you baka, and what's with the kiss?" I scold him for the fake motivation he gave me, and for stealing the kiss. I rub my cheek that previously kissed by him. He never did that again since high school because I ask him not to. What's wrong with him today?

"Can't I?" he looks really sad.

And I feel really guilty, he didn't mean anything bad or something like that. "It's not like that. I'll be dead if one of your fans around," I argue.

His face brightens straight away. "I'll protect you, ssu," he grins. I should've known that he faked his sadness.

"Will you two love birds just stop, it's disgusting. Right, Tetsu?" Dai-chan protests and looking slightly annoyed at both of us.

"It's none of our business," Tetsu-kun respond is quick and short, and he turn his head away.

Eh? What's wrong with him? This is the first time I see him.. upset, after a long time. Is it just my imagination? Did he..? No, that can't be the case.

"Kiss back?" Kise points his index finger on his cheek. Still caught off guard, I tip toe and give him a brief kiss before I even notice.

Dai-chan curse under his breath, Tetsu-kun still refuse the idea to look at me even though I want to send him away properly, and Ki-chan looking very pleased. So I decide that I'll probably leave first. There's no use in staying here longer, it will make my heart longed more for our togetherness. A minute later, I bow at them and bid them good bye. Tetsu-kun is finally looking back at me, and all of them send me away with warm wave and expression.

"Finally," I stretch my body and walking around the crowd. To be honest, I don't have any place to go to after this. But I figure that heading back home and celebrate the Christmas eve alone is the least thing in the world I want to do. So I'll hang around for a while, probably buying a large strawberry short cake to eat by myself and buying some movies to accompany me for the rest of the night. Some comedy will do.

"Thank you for your purchase," the door keeper greets me after I finally walk out from the DVD store. I smile back at her before I'm heading to the center of the town square and sitting on the bench next to the giant Christmas tree. After that, I scan the things I just bought in the plastic bag, trying to avoid my attention from the people who walk in pair, or in group. Even if there's someone who sit or stand alone, they're looking at their watch regularly, it's clear that they're waiting for someone.

I sigh and finally giving up. No matter how hard I try, the fact is still bothering me.

I'm alone now, while they're still and always will be the generation of miracles that radiates forever. I'm happy for them, and I will do anything to support them if they need me.

But, what will be of me..?

"Momoi-san," a soft voice calls from my right side.

I freeze for a while, but look up eventually. I know that voice. "Tetsu-kun?" I call back at Kuroko Tetsuya who is standing next to me for only God knows when.

He narrows his eyes a little bit, and looking at my face seriously. "Why are you crying? Did Kise's fans attack you?" just then I realizes, he's staring at the tears in my face.

"No, I'm just thinking so hard.." I quickly wipe them away. I don't want to make him worry, or looking like a crybaby.

"About what?" he takes a seat next to me, there's some concern in his tone. He didn't leave me, he wants to stay here for a while because he thinks I'm feeling blue right now. Ah.. My Tetsu-kun is really nice.. If only he's really mine..

"About how I will miss you guys," I tell him honestly and force out a smile. There's no use to hide the fact, he'll find out either way, and he won't leave me alone until he gets the truth. That kind of persistent and modesty, I admire it very much.. "I'm not going to be around anymore.. It's been fun and now, I don't know what to do," I admit as I look down to my shoes. I'm going to cry again if I look at him right now.

It feels like forever when he finally response. I think he just spent his time to study at me. "You still haven't changed aren't you?" he speaks again, and I finally muster my nerve to look at him. "Or at least, there's still the innocence you in there," he's smiling softly.

It's been so long since we talk together side by side like this, and it's been awfully while since I saw that serene smile. "There'll always be her in me," I snap and chuckle.

"I'm glad," his next response surprises me.

"Why?" and I can't help but feel curious towards it.

He doesn't answer it though. To the contrary, he looks around. "Say, Momoi-san, why don't we spend the rest of our time together until tonight?" and suggest after he finished. Again, I am stun. "Of course, if you also don't have plans," he adds kindly because I don't reply.

"I'd love to," I quickly agree after that. He nod and even though it doesn't reflect in his eyes, I know that he's glad.

Maybe he realized that this is the last opportunity we can talk like this, that's why he's being nice and considerate. Well, since he's like that, I decide that I'll enjoy my time with him and make sure he has a good time too.

"Come," he stands up and gesture me to walk with him. I put the plastic bag from earlier to my bag, and we walk around the square side by side after that. "Where do you want to go first?" he ask and searching something interesting around.

Actually, I have something in mind. "I.." but I'm so shy to admit it, especially because it has some story behind it.

"Yes?" he encourages me.

I take a deep breath. "Always wanted to try ice skating," and confess it, really embarrass.

"Can't you do it?" he observe me, there's no a hint of mocking in his voice, it's purely curiosity.

"Well, it's more like I'm too nervous to do it," I reply hesitantly. "Last time, Daiki tried to teach me but I kept falling and falling. Eventually he's frustrated and said that I'm stupid and did nothing but embarrassed our both in front of the people," and tell him the entire truth.

"Well, Aomine-kun has always been short-tempered right?" he looks amuse at the story, making me a bit uncomfortable. "Don't worry, I won't be like him," he quickly realizes this and calm me.

"But, what if I keep falling and embarrass our both?" I still hesitant to do it though.

"That's okay, it's been so long since I'm spending time with you anyway, Momoi-san," he nod and his mouth curves into a humble smile.

What is this? I know that he probably thought it as our last time or something, but he awfully beyond my anticipation. I pretend to look around for the skating rink and run away slightly so he can't see me fluster. _Self-control, Satsuki_! I remind myself. He quickly chases me after that, and of course he really thought that I was really excited and can't wait to find the place.

"What is your shoe size?" he questions when we finally found it and find our seat before the thick ice.

"Thirty nine," I answer automatically, and before I could ask why, he already departs to the bunch of people who organize the rink.

He's back about five minutes later, brings back two pair of shoes in each hand. "Is this right? Try it," he says as he sits next to me and hand the one on his right.

"Thank you," I receive it with a smile and try it afterwards. It fit. "You're really nice to everybody, Tetsu-kun," I add, watching him tying his shoe lace.

He doesn't reply. Next, both of us are heading towards the ice, he walk leisurely while I almost fell behind him a few times. "Careful," he steps first onto the ice and turn to face me. After that he lures his hands caringly. I blush, and he smile. Damn, he caught me. But I can't help it. He's so thoughtful.

Trying to compose myself, I grab his hands and let him escort me to the side carefully. "I can do it now," I state when I finally able to stand on my own.

He releases me after he makes sure that I'm balanced. "Now, pay attention," he takes some distance from me. "It's easy, move like you're making a V letter, one step at a time of course. And every time you want to fall just bend your knees like this, it'll prevent the falling," and explains while giving example.

To tell you the truth, his explanation is better than Dai-chan. That _Aho_ was just moving around and saying "Do this, okay," over and over. How am I supposed to copy him without the theory?

"If you do fall, stand up like this, and don't worry, I'll help you," Tetsu-kun slides in front of me again. "Do you understand, Momoi-san?" he tilt his head.

"I'll try," I nod and smile firmly, pumped with determination since I have an idea how to do it now.

I knew that this would happen again, but my heart still betrays me and ponding harder and faster when Tetsu-kun holds my hands for the second time and teach me.

I try to focus but it's useless, I still steal some glances at him. At how his body moves, at his height that is much taller than me (he used to be barely taller than me), at his light and soft voice, and at his blue, clear eyes. He's even more handsome than he used to be, maybe because he has that sense of maturity on his face right now. His white turtle neck sweater looks really good on him, and the black coat that he's wearing is really perfect on him, it reaches his mid-thigh and has double buttons on it. He looks really elegant with the right amount of cuteness that is appropriate for his age.

"Good Momoi-san," Tetsu-kun compliments me about half an hour later. "I'm sure Aomine-kun will be proud at you and take back his words," he adds, beaming at me.

A big grin plasters on my face. I can finally skate without falling now. It's still slow, but at least I can do it. "I don't care about Daiki, it's you who help me," I turn my head at him and tells him cheerfully. "I think Kise is right, I grow up, or at least my skill," after that I bend my knees, brake.

"Is that true?" Tetsu-kun spun and stop in front of me. "You're dating Kise now?" he asks seriously.

Kise is really annoying sometimes, how come everybody belief his lie? "Of course not, Tetsu-kun should know better that he's a prankster. He always teased me, especially when he's fans around, it used to cause a lot of trouble until I have to settle it myself," I scratch my head tiredly. That memory in the last year of junior high is really unpleasant.

"Like what?" Tetsu-kun raises a brow, curious.

I slap my forehead. "This is kinda embarrassing, but I threatened him that I'd be asking for help to Akashi-kun," and tells him honestly.

I thought he's going to laugh or something. "I could help you to talk to him. Why didn't you come to me?" but he ask me again, his eyes are clouded.

Did I mishear, or seen it wrong? He looked.. sad, hurt. "What?"

He blink, and the feeling is subsiding. "You used to ask me for help," the former phantom sixth man explains.

"Oh," I'm still dazed though. "T-that's different, he's more afraid to Akashi-kun than you, Tetsu-kun," fortunately, I still able to make up a reason.

"I see," he mumble quietly, understand but not satisfy. This is.. confusing. "Do you want to try to skate to the middle of the rink?" thankfully, he changes the topic and turns his head away to the center area.

"Sure," I let out a relief sigh and skating away from him. He still look troubled, I can't help but want to cheer him again. "I'll be back, you wait here Tetsu-kun. Don't go anywhere!" I wave at him playfully and shout brightly. He is stun, but then he smile and wave back at me.

Crap, it's back, my old attitude it's back! Hold yourself Satsuki!

"One, two, three..!" suddenly, I caught a movement from the corner of my eyes. A bunch of college students are playing, one of them is sitting on the ice while his friend is pushing him really hard. They laugh together, but that is until his movement becomes uncontrollable and he violently twirls towards me.

"Whoaa! Move, move!" he screams.

How do he expect me to do that? I'm just a newbie, even if I can move he'll still hit me.

Panic hits me straight away. "Ouch!" I wail when he bumps my knee, practically tackle me to the hard ice.

I lay still and unable to feel anything. Oh no, I'm in a state of shock.. This is dangerous, who knows if my head is bleeding right now, or my bone is broken?

I'm taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself, the more I calm the faster my sense becomes normal.

It's odd though.. I don't think I'm laying against the ice.

**-TbC-**

_How was it guys? I apologize if there's some spelling or grammatical errors since English is not my first language. So if any of you are willing to be my beta, please contact me._

_This is probably cheesy and you'll probably doesn't want to know about it, but as I listened to the song and write the part where Momoi think about the time in Teiko and the GoM, I can't help but shed a tear. I think I can understand how she feels, or more like I already understand how it feels because it happened to me and I write it here :)_

_The second chapter will be release in 19/20 dec, I hope that everything will be settle until then._

_Take care and have a nice day!_

_PS: Don't forget the pop quiz! ~(^.^~) #killed_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__ This is the second part of the Christmas gift. I hope you enjoy this! Oh, and the Pop Quiz will be answer in the last chapter. Tee Hee. Thank you so much for __**Sacchiance**_ _and __**SatsukiMomoi Fans**__ to read and reviewed this. You both encouraged me to keep writing. Don't forget to tell me how you feel to about this one too :)_

_**Warning:**__ Before you continue, I must warn you that you might find Kuroko is a bit off from his league. But actually, I didn't intent to make him ooc at all, I predicted his emotional growth, just like Momoi always did to the others. lol._

_x-x-x-x-x_

_owaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu "hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari o"__  
modorenai basho ni suteta mono de sae umarekawatte ashita o kitto terasu__  
hoshikuzu no naka de anata ni deaeta itsuka no kimochi no mama aetara yokatta__  
modoranai kako ni naita koto de sae umarekawatte ashita o kitto terashite kureru_

_(_In this endless night, I have only one wish: "Let there be shining light in the starless sky."  
Even the things I threw away into places of no return will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow.  
I was able to meet you in the stardust. It would have been great if my feelings had stayed unchanged.  
I wept to my unreturning past, but my tears will eventually radiate and illuminate my tomorrow for me_.)_

_x-x-x-x-x_

**ROKUTOUSEI NO YORU**

Suddenly, my body moves on its own, I can feel a soft pressure from behind that helps me sit down, and a grip on my arm and shoulder. "Satsuki, are you alright?!" and in an instant, Tetsu-kun face is in front of me. He looks extremely worried, I can even say that he looks scared. What did he said? _Satsuki_? I've been so longed to hear it.

Anyway, I think I can remember what just happened. Tetsu-kun was quickly skated towards me when he saw what's about to happen, he positioned himself behind me right before I fall, and secured me..

Oh my God.. Did he really do that?

"Yeah.." I mutter after my sense is back and make sure that there's no injury in my body, even though it's only based on feeling.

"Does your head hurt?" he carefully reaches my head and examines it. His voice is really different than the usual.

_How can it possibly hurt? You protected me really well,_ I thought after he finished. "I guess," I tell him and let him help me standing up.

Meanwhile, the previous boys are running towards us to check me. "You insolent! Stop playing like that! It can endanger the others, what if a child got strikes by you?!" and Tetsu-kun yells at them straight away. This is really shock me, I never seen him so angry before, or hearing him that loud until he almost roar. It's scary..

"W-we're sorry bro," says the one who bumped onto me. They look really nervous.

"Easy!" his friend tries to calm Tetsu-kun.

"Don't tell me to be easy, go reflect yourself!" but Tetsu-kun is beyond calm. He glare and shout at them again.

This is bad. It's intriguing to see what happens next, but I don't want to see them fight. It's true that Tetsu-kun's body is stronger and sturdier, but he's out numbered. "Tetsu-kun, I'm fine, really," I tuck my arm to his elbow and rub his back with the other arm, speaking softly.

"Hey, that's Kuroko Tetsuya, the basketball player," suddenly, one of them seems to recognize him.

And the others start paying attention to him more. "Let's just get out of here," and back down after they confirms it.

That's really unexpected. I'm glad though..

Tetsu-kun is watching them leave. His eyes filled with such intensity. I rub her arm gently, and for a second I thought I heard him moan. It must be a mistake. He finally revert his eyes towards me, his gaze softened. "Let me help you out, Momoi-san," he takes my hand and put his other hand on my back, afraid that I'm still unstable. He's right, I'm still trembling, my feet still feels very weak. "Are you really alright," he asks again when we finally reach our spot.

His soft voice and his concern eyes melt my heart. "I'm al-yikes, your hand is bleeding!" I smile and nod until I realized that the side of his right arm is bleeding. It must be because he held me with his left when we fell, but supported our weight with his right.

"It is?" he lifts his hand, and look really surprise when he finds out that it's true.

"Oh no, it's your precious hand! Come on Tetsu-kun, we have to take care of it!" and before I knew it, I already drag him to the nearest drug store, hastily and panic.

I bought him an antiseptic and a bundle of bandage. He minded it at first, but I forced myself to him because he already saved me. I tend to his wound after that, and later on, we're already walking around the square again.

But I stop walking when I see him trying to move his bandaged right arm, test it if they still work properly. "Is there anywhere else that hurt?" I ask, troubled. One of my fists clenches in front of my chest.

"No," he stop walking too, looking a bit surprise when he notices that I halt on our way.

"Really?" I feel very afraid. What if his injured hand will give him trouble? He'll leave to America in a week..

He smile delicately at me, realize about what's in my mind. "Momoi-san, you're the one who fall," Tetsu-kun says, I had the feeling that he try to joke.

But it doesn't work towards me. "But you're the one who protected me," to the contrary, I feel more guilty and sadder. "I'm sorry.." Why am I had to be the one who cause him trouble when we're finally reunites again?

"It's not your fault," he exhales. "Don't cry again," and move closer towards me. "Aren't we here to have fun?" after that, he caresses the top of my head gently. The gesture he used to do when I was crumbled in front of him, like when Dai-chan said he hated me.

I close my eyes for a while, feeling his movement, enjoy it.. It startle me (thankfully I didn't jump) when his hand suddenly move to my cheek and stroking them gently. I open my eyes just to be surprise at how close our position this time. We never been this close before, and he'd never be the one who closed the gap between us. His gaze is mysterious and intense. If I don't know my place I probably already thought that he's about to kiss me, or at least, wants to.

"Y-yeah," I avert my gaze from him awkwardly, not because it's uncomfortable, but because I'm afraid that I'll tip toe at him and kiss him first. That can't be what he wanted, and I'm really shy..

He finally puts his hand down and takes a step back. "Where do you want to go after this?" his facial expression brightens.

Well, I guess the friendly and the familiar mood is back. "Let's warm our body. I heard that there's this famous porridge stall around. I can google the location and we can go there for snack," I recommend excitingly as I draw out my cell and surf the internet.

He agrees to it and we move to the location after that. We only need to get to the bus once. But when we arrive..

"W-what the..?" I stare with disbelief at the unbelievably human amount in front of the medium size stall. They're all screaming, screeching, demanding for the porridge until their sound is almost inhumane.

"I guess the porridge is really famous," Tetsu-kun comments flatly.

There's no way we can get pass them.. "I can't agree more," I let out my breath abruptly. "Well, I really want to try it but there's no way we can get it quickly. Why don't we go somewhere else? I'm sure there's another interesting place around here," feeling really disappointed, I even unable to release my sight from their special Christmas offer on the menu board.

Tetsu-kun doesn't answer straight away, he observe me first. "Do you really want this porridge?" he ask when he finally, what I assume, finished.

"My friend always told me about it, I'm curious. But that's okay, I can try next time, I can't let you wait," I explain to him guiltily, I must been drooling all over the place.

"Hold my bag for a moment, please," just before I ask him to find another place, he take off his bag and hand it to me.

"Tetsu-kun?" I look at him confusedly.

"Find a nice seat, Momoi-san," but he's just giving me a mysterious smile. I gasp when he suddenly walk at the crowd and through them. He left my sight in an instance.

I really want to stop him or fight together with him, I'm afraid that he'll get kill in that animalistic mob, but it's impossible to find him. So I have no choice but find a nice seat for us, that's the least I can do. Oh, and I have to buy some drink for both of us, either he'll bring the food or not.

"H-how?" I'm astonishes when Tetsu-kun appear in front of me ten minutes later, with a bowl of hot and smoking porridge in each hands.

"Nothing special, the flow brought me to the front," he takes a seat across from me and put one of the bowl in front of me.

I still can't belief what I see. "You're using your misdirection aren't you?" and guess.

We say nothing more after that, just eating and drinking. I steal some glances over him even though I told myself not to. But I don't regret it. He looks charming to me even when he eats quietly.

"It's really good. I know you want to eat it but I didn't expect that it'll be this tasty," he comments a few minutes later, looking really happy.

"Yum~" I nod, agrees with him, my cheeks are full and flushed, and I smile like an idiot. Just then I realizes that he stare at me, maybe shocked at my previous gesture, he probably think it's silly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I used to do that every time I ate something delicious," I move my hands awkwardly, feeling a bit ashamed.

"It's fine if you want to do it again, it's cute, Momoi-san," he let out a small chuckle and continue eating. It happened again.. Why does he awfully spoke a lot of strange comments and compliments today?

"Tetsu-kun, are you going to take Ni-go to US?" I ask after we finished our bowl, pristine clean.

"I guess so," he answers, wiping his mouth with the tissue.

"Oh, I'll miss him too," I smile sadly and take a drink from my bottle.

Tetsu-kun prompts his head with his elbow. "You always talked to him when we met at the game, didn't you?" he inquires, playing with his plastic spoon.

"Yeah. He finally learned to be friends with me," I nod proudly. It's really hard to befriended Ni-go! I always thought he hate me, or dislike me because I was always clinging to his master. After I stayed away from Tetsu-kun, he always has been more than welcome when I came and played with him. Of course, I quickly walked away to my bench when Tetsu-kun realized and was on his way to approach me. It's cold, I know. But I don't have a choice. And somehow, I think my theory about Ni-go proves right.

"But you never talk to me again," he talks again, eyes boring into me blankly.

"Huh?" I play dumb.

"Not that often. I guess you must've been really busy," he averts his gaze and look down at his spoon. For a while, I think I saw anger flash in his eyes. But probably, my eyes were playing tricks on me. Tetsu-kun is never angry, isn't he?

…

Shit.

I just saw him angry at the ice rink. He's capable of (or showing his) anger now.

"That's right," again, I lie.

None of us talk after that. He's still playing with his spoon, while I'm watching the people around us so I don't watch him because with a pose like that, he looks ridiculously handsome. His charisma is increased to 30%!

"It's almost night fall," he finally breaks the silence first and looks up at the orange sky.

I follow his gaze. The warm color is beautiful, it matches the winter perfectly. I guess this is the time. "I should be going now," I stand up, faking a nice smile.

"What is your plan after this, Momoi-san?" he doesn't budge from his seat, only his eyes are following me.

"Nothing much really. I think I'm just going to stay in my room, watching TV and get some rest. My father will pick me up tomorrow morning," I tell him while I make sure that my belongings are complete.

"I see," he utters. This is hard, but I have to bid him farewell now, I can't stay here any longer. But just before I bow. "I'll walk you home," he suddenly standing from his seat, wearing his bag, and stare at me assuredly.

It warms me that he offered it like that, like when we're still in school. But to tell you the truth, I don't want him to walk me home, it'll be even painful and harder to say good bye. To the contrary, I nod. Maybe because I'm not that strong when it comes to him, and a small part of me told me over and over that this is the last time and I wouldn't be able to see him again, so this is my last chance and I want to spend more time with him as long as he wants to accompany me.

We walk together, following the street and joining the other pedestrian.

The air is getting colder. I shiver suddenly, and moving uncomfortably.

"What is it? You look uncomfortable," Tetsu-kun notices and look down at me.

"I forgot that my hair is shorter now, my neck is freezing," I reply shortly and put both palms on my neck. A white smoke escapes from my lungs when I'm breath.

Tetsu-kun gestures to follow him to the side. "Here," he suddenly take off his scarf and lure it to me.

"I-I can't," I refuse it nervously, blushing like mad, I'm sure of it.

He smiles at my reaction, but he probably thought that I did that because I'm worried about him. Well, that's true, but mostly because my heart beats faster. "It's okay Momoi-san, I have a spare from you, right?" and before I could react more, he already bend towards me and carefully wrapping my neck and shoulder with his scarf.

Ah..

I couldn't say no. "I'm sorry, the weather cast said that it won't be snowing today," I can only apologize.

He nod and tilt his head towards the street, giving signal that we should move again. I inhale quietly as we walk, his shawl smells really good in a nice vanilla scent.

One problem solved, but the other occurs. My neck is warm, but the air is getting colder again and.. I didn't bring my glove. I forgot about it, all I remembered was his and Kiseki no Sedai presents. Actually, I remembered it when I was on the bus, but like I stated earlier, I didn't bother to come back because of the weather forecast. So I start grazing my hands with one another and blow them frequently.

Tetsu-kun stop walking, almost making me bumps at him. He searches something in his bag and eventually pulls out a pair of light blue, wool glove. "Wear this," he hands the left one to me, and I wear it without asking any question. He wears the right one. "Give me your other hand," after that, he draws his left hand at me.

I'm astounds, and lift it hesitantly, having no idea about what he's going to do. He reaches it and laces our fingers together, and that's not all. He puts both our hands into the pocket of his coat after that. Feeling really shock and even forget how to breath for a moment, I'm unable to do anything besides dragging my feet, following his lead.

My heart beats so fast in my ribcage, I wonder if he can hear it.

"Does it still cold, Momoi-san?" he asks gently when we reach a trisection. We're walking really close with one another, just like.. lovers. I banish the idea right away. He's just being kind and appreciative towards our friendship, like usual.

I may as well enjoy his company. "Not at all," I look up at him and shake my head, smiling. He smiles back. I look back at the street and find a group of children laughing from the corner of my eyes. They're wearing jersey, and one of them is holding a basket ball. "Hey Tetsu-kun, do you want to play basketball? There's a basketball court around the corner," I suggest, suddenly feeling excited.

**-TBC-**

_So, what do you think guys? Don't forget to review. I still haven't found a beta, so I'm sorry for the inconvenient._

_The last chapter will be publishes on Christmas eve, look forward to it!_

_Have a nice day :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**__ Sooooo.. This is the last chapter and also your Christmas present, my dear ones! Hope u like it and enjoy it as much as I do! Thank you to __**This-Heart101**__ for the newest review, I hope I don't disappoint you and the other readers._

_**Warning**__: Nothing, I guess, lol._

_**Disclaimer**__: Kurobasu series is not mine but to the brilliant Fujimaki Tadatoshi! #tapdance_

_konna chiisana seiza na no ni koko ni ita koto kizuite kurete arigatou_

I thank you, for having found me even though I am such a small constellation.

**ROKUTOUSEI NO YORU**

"It's dangerous though," Tetsu-kun glanced at me, looks unsure.

"It's just for a while, we'll be very careful," I assured him. Besides, he always brings a ball around with him ever since he entered college, and he brings it now. We could put it to good use, and.. I sort of want to reenact the feelings when he showed me his new drive, I was the first. "Please~" I pleaded. It's been so long since I act this way.

"Fine," he finally gave up, making me laugh.

We head towards the court afterwards, and I can't help but stretch my body when we arrive, feeling really happy. It's been a while since I step on a court, or even playing.

The first thing we do is taking off the glove.

"Don't fret even though I used to practice with Dai-chan," I teased him and standing over the middle line.

"Let's see what you got," he laughed and throws the ball at me. I catch it perfectly, it's a nice pass, nothing less to be expect from a pass specialist.

"I probably better than you in scoring, Tetsu-kun," I started dribble and watch him walking towards me.

"Bring it on, Momoi-san," he grinned slightly and stopped a meter away from me, standing on defensive pose.

I smirk and finally run at him.

It's really fun. We played for a half an hour at the least. I laughed with him at every chances, and even though I was not a great opponent, I know that he enjoys the one on one as much as I do.

I don't want this to end. Morning, don't come.. Time, please stop.

"How can I score if you keep taking the ball from me?" I protested gleefully.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid that if you're holding the ball too long you'll dribble it too fast and fall again, it's really slippery," he apologized politely, looking really sorry. That's sweet, actually.

"But you really are changed, Tetsu-kun, you couldn't dribble well in the past or holding a ball, now look at you. We're so proud," I putted both my hands on my waist and complimented him. _I like you very much._

"Thank you," he looked pleased. "Momoi-san, if you can score after this, I'll give you your Christmas present," after that he dribbled the ball.

"You have a present, for me?" I arched an eye brow.

"I'll give you Ni-go," he throws the ball at me.

"Really? But you said-" this time, I'm stumbling around when I catch it.

"I'm afraid that I'll be really busy with practice in US that I probably won't have the time to take care of him. Besides, he can't get along with strangers. But with you, you're already his friend, right?" he explained sadly. "If you want him, of course. If not I can get you another present," and added shortly. His blue clear eyes filled with expectation.

"Arigato Tetsu-kun! It's been so lonely in my boarding house, I'm sure he'll make a very good company! I make sure that I'll take a very good care of him," he doesn't need to ask twice, I'm more than happy to keep the cute dog. Completely forget that it'll probably attach me to him again, or always making me remember of him, since Ni-go resembles him in so many ways. Well, I think of someway later.

He sighed in relief. "Score first," and standing with his defensive pose again.

I move front, really determined this time. He tries to stop me, but I'm quicker and at the end, I shoot a three pointer. "I did it!" I jumped around, feeling extremely joyful. "Ah-" and regretted it straightly afterwards. I slipped and almost losing my balance.

Thankfully, Tetsu-kun is quick at reacted. He reaches for my elbow and pulls me towards him. But I bump really hard at him, and as a result, he slips too and both of us are falling to the snow.

"I'm sorry. I'm heavy, right?" I asked after we finished burst out laughing.

"No you're not, at least not for me, Momoi-san," he patted my back while I wipe the tears away. Oh my, it's really funny..

I straighten my back a bit after that, and my hands are folding on his chest with my chin rests on them. "Tetsu-kun.." I looked down at him, smiling softly. "Well, you are a lot taller now," I whispered.

He raise his hand and playing with a strand of my hair. For a while, we do nothing but lay there and look at each other eyes.

I wonder about how much time has passed since I met him, and about _what if_, for example; what if I chose him over Dai-chan when we entered high school? What if I had the courage to ask him out? What if I didn't stop on trying..? He changed so much, physically and mentally. And in the future, I don't know how much he'll change. Surely, I want to know, but certainly, it may better for me not to know.

His blue orbs are piercing my soul, and I have no idea about what he thinks about. But that's what I like about him. Because he's so unpredictable..

"It's snowing," he looked away from me for the first time, and I realized that white flakes start falling gently around us.

I hold back my tears. It's time to go home now.

He suggests that we leave after that, and I agree.

"You need to catch up your train, right? I'll be fine, you just need to walk me until here," I told him when we arrived at the previous trisection.

"Are you sure? It's nightfall now," he looked around worriedly, clearly against that idea.

"It's not that late. Besides, I'm not a high school girl anymore," but I smiled coolly at him, and talk maturely.

I think he's taken a back. "Okay," because he eventually nods after that.

"It's been short, but it's really fun," I punched his arm playfully. It's probably too much of a reaction, but it's better than crying, right? I don't want to get him confuse or something.

"Me too," he agreed and force out a smile.

I nod. "You really are a good and a nice person to everyone, Tetsu-kun, keeps it that way," I said to him. _And that's why I love you, because that's the most beautiful part of you, your charming heart which is really kind and never gives up in anything you really care about, that's what brings me to you._

He huff, and for a while he look hesitant. "Take care, Momoi-san," but eventually, he bowed slightly at me.

This is.. the last time, right? The last time I can look at those mesmerizing blue eyes, at that light color hair of his, and the blank yet cute expression that I adore..

I take a step forward at him, tip toe, and pulling him into a hug. It is stiff, and I don't have to look at his face to know that he's really surprised about it, because he doesn't even bother to hold me back, he only able to grip my waist, unsure.

"Be careful on your way back," I whispered to the crook of his neck, it's very warm. My voice muffled, and for the final act, I hold my breath and squeeze him briefly. After that I pull away with a bright fake smile on my face, bow at him politely, and go after he somewhat nod at me.

I run, and only stop when I finally reach a quiet residential street. This is the fastest way to reach the bus stop, a short cut. Everybody is inside, celebrating. I manage to move again and encourage myself to walk. My steps feel really heavy.

_Ah._. I look up at the falling snow, and the tears are flowing naturally. It's both a nice and sad day for me. How could that even possible? How could I break heart for the second time, in Christmas Eve? I lift Tetsu-kun scarf to wipe the tears.

Wait.. What? His scarf!? Oh God, why do you torture me like this? I must return it to him. He's probably haven't gotten really far from the previous place. And how come I totally forget about the skating fee and the porridge, how much it cost?

I grunt and spin on my heels, run as fast as I can. But I stop on the when I'm about to turn near the corner.

Tetsu-kun was running too, and also stop when he spot me. Our breaths are irregular, and our shoulder are up and down.

"Tetsu-kun..?" I called his name. How much time already, that I can't trust my eyes for today? Is he looking for me too? Impossible. "Your scarf," I shook my head and pointed at his scarf. "And, I haven't paid the skating fee and the porridge."

He's just standing there, listening. Probably the words hasn't sink in. "Right, Momoi-san, and we haven't talk about transferring Ni-go to your place," he confirmed when he finally understand.

"Right," I nodded awkwardly. The silence that follows is really uncomfortable.

I watch him steadying himself. His eyes are focus to a lamp post as if like he's thinking about something or stronger his intention. He finally sighs abruptly and looks at me. "You can keep my scarf, and I don't care if you're not a high school girl anymore, I can't let you walk home alone," he said as he suddenly walks really fast towards me.

I take a step back automatically. But as I back down, he's getting closer and closer. "I beg your pardon?" my voice is shaky, I'm scared. And before I knew it, my back already hits some wall. I'm cornered.

And he traps me by putting both his hands around my shoulder. "Momoi-san, do you still like me, like when we're in Junior High, or High School?" he asked seriously, his gaze is penetrating, his brows furrows, and that seriously gives me a massive headache!

What the hell is he talking about?! Where did this comes from?!

"I.. don't know," I lied, trying to melt to the wall. But the more I avoid him, the more he bends and draws his face closer at me.

"Momoi-san?" he urged me, unsatisfied with my answered. The gap between us is still in a normal distant.

"I really don't know," I averted my gaze from him. Oh my God, I think I'm going to have a cardiac arrest! It's snowing but my body feels ridiculously hot!

"Momoi?" he bowed down closer, his voice is getting deeper and the gap between us is getting unreasonable.

"I-I.." I can't follow this flow, I can't think! Why is he doing this? To torture me before he left?

"Satsuki," he called my first name tenderly and that is so not fair!

I turned to glare at him, and he pulls his head away from me, a bit surprised, not his hand though. "Of course I do, and I always will until God knows when!" I shouted the fact angrily at him. I'm sure that my face is red right now, not because I'm shy, but because I'm furious. "Are you satisfied? What do you want anyway, Tetsu-kun? You don't even like me, stop playing with my fe-"

And before I can continue, he abruptly takes my face on his hand. Before I could comprehend, he bowed down again and crush his lips onto mine.

I'm sure that my heart stops beating, and my brain is dead.

I'm sure that everything just suddenly stops doing anything.

But I'm not sure about what happens in front of me.

All I know is that I can feel a ticklish sensation in my belly, and that his lips had made its way towards mine forcedly. And it's not just last in a blink of an eye, it last at least ten seconds after we finally start breathing again and he open his mouth slightly to peck my lips softly, sending his hot breaths down to my throat. It just automatically happens that I turns back from a statue and return his favor, I kiss him back.

Oh God, did I just say that?

Is Kuroko Tetsuya is really kissing me?

He pulls away softly, but not that far so his forehead can still lean onto mine. "Don't you ever say anything that I don't like you, Momoi-san," he finally speak again, his voice is not louder than a whisper.

"B-but.. This can't be real," I shuddered.

He decides to give me some room, so I can think. "I'm not nice to just anyone. But I am nice at you. Don't you realize?" he demanded after I look calmer.

"But you have so many girl fans now?" I asked back.

He stifles his laughter. Was that a foolish question? "So what? They're just fans, not my girlfriends. Did you ever seen or heard me pat their head, hug them, console them when they're crying, or gave any of them my ice cream stick?" Tetsu-kun explained seriously. "You're the first person I showed my new drive, didn't that supposed to make you notice, Momoi-san?" he added with a matter of factly style.

"But.. you never show it like you care," I'm really confused, my head is spinning. Focus, Satsuki, listen to him! This is not a dream.

He looks apologetic. "I know. To tell you the truth, I thought that kind of relationship was enough for us. Besides, what I ever think of was just basketball," and admitted. "But then you started to drift away. I.. missed you. I just didn't have the guts or willingness to admit it or looking for you," he looked down to his shoes. "After that, every time I heard you, Momoi-san, cheering at Aomine-kun and gave all you got to crush my team.. It's driving me crazy. I tried to reach you but you're so far away. What happened?" but looking back at me straight away, his gaze saddened and he looked hurt.

"You.. surely talks a lot tonight, Tetsu-kun," that's the only thing that able to comes out from my mouth in this state of shock.

"Like you, I grow," he smiled and disarmed the trap position after he is sure that I'm not going to run away. "Did I do something wrong?"

I sigh abruptly and roll my eyes tiredly. "I don't know. I just thought that my effort will be useless, I thought you don't like me, and I don't want to be a burden for you incase you like someone else, I don't want her to have the wrong idea about us. So I ran," I told him the truth, everything.

Tetsu-kun tucks some strands away from my face. I shudder at his touch. His skin is cold, but it's a nice sensation. "I promise, Momoi-san, I'll always let you know how much I like you after this, every day and even more when we're together," he then looked at me softly and talked to me gently.

I push myself to look at him in the eyes this time. I see adoration in it, and I know that he's not lying. "You really like me, Tetsu-kun?" I still have to make sure though.

After years and years waiting, I need to hear that words from him.

He caresses my cheek and stares at my face. "Satsuki-san, what do you think about becoming my girlfriend?" he asked flatly with his usual gesture, but I know that he means it.

And I don't think again, I let my feelings take over. I tip toe and kiss him deeply which he gladly returns.

He chuckle after I pull away. "I take that as a _yes_?" his eyes glittered. I nod and laugh too. He hold my hands after we finished laughing. "Next year, even if the others couldn't come, why don't both of us spending Christmas together?" and asked, both considerately and expectantly.

"And a year and years after?" I asked him back, teasingly.

"I hope I can spend them with you too," he answered straightly and honestly.

I grin. "Then deal," and nodded with a flirty gesture.

Suddenly he looks sad. "We'll be separate though, but I will call you every day, and I'll come home for you at least once in a month," he stated his mind.

I can't deny that the fact does scares me a bit, but right now, I'm more focus in what in fronts of me rather than the unpredictable future.

"It's okay Tetsu-kun, I've been patient for nine years, I think I can afford another years, as long as you still feel the same for me," I cupped his face with my palms, talking softly and assuring, and looking straight into his eyes to let him now that I'm serious.

Tetsu-kun look a bit at ease now, knowing that we can work this together. "By the way, I really like your new haircut," he informed me after that and smiling a bit smugly. This is the first time I see this side of him, and I can't help but grinning like a child.

"Why?" I raised a brow.

"Because I can see your face clearly and realize than ever that you're truly are, beautiful," He beamed brightly at me. His hands are gripping my waist, his head lowered to my level, and our lips meets again for the third time that night.

It's more passionate than before. I teasingly nibble on his lower lip and brush my tongue slightly at him, causing his lips to part, and his tongue poke lightly to me and when my mouth part, he shot it right in.

He pulls me closer at him and practically hugs me, while I'm circling my hands tightly around his shoulder and plays with his hair and the back of his neck. I think that caused some effects on him because the next thing I know, his hands are rubbing my back up and down gently.

Our kiss is getting hotter. His tongue is trailing and exploring my mouth while I suck and bite over and over. He taste like vanilla ice cream, and I wonder if I taste like something nice for him too. I thought I heard a soft moan and this time, I know that I didn't mishear.

My heart beats rapidly and I don't care if he can hear it. I don't care if the rest of the world can hear it. We're kiss like there's no tomorrow. Oh well, I guess that this is the result after we hold back our feelings after a very long time.

"It's late, and we can catch a cold if we stay here, Satsuki-san," he finally pulled away, grinning, still hugging me. It's making me shivered when I saw that there's still hunger that is left in his eyes.

I smile and press my forehead to his. "Why don't you spend a night at my place? We can warm our self and watch something. You can take the morning train tomorrow?" I suggested, caressing his spine.

"Sounds good," he agreed and finally really released me this time, but our hands are still holding each other, and for the second time that day, we're walking hand in hand on the street, and this time, we shows it proudly.

"By the way, I don't like it when you're hugging and kissing with Kise-kun, Satsuki-san," Tetsu-kun whispered when we're finally arrived at the bus stop.

"Tetsu-kun! I don't know you're this jealous!" I scoffed and slapped his arm playfully. He laugh again, put his hand around my shoulder, and kiss my forehead briefly.

Ki-chan was right, I am thankful to him right now and I have to thank him later.

Anyway, I just figured out something though. That after a very long period, something that supposed to be will always meant to be in the end, even though it'll probably takes years. But they'll end up together anyhow, especially when you're not giving up, have a little faith, and a little courage.

I look up at the night sparkling sky. _Ah, what a beautiful night!_ And then to my boyfriend who's staring at me back gently. _Merry Christmas Tetsu darling!_

**-END-**

_It finally ends! Hope it turned out fine and you like it, because honestly, I really want to write about them since they're really cute :D_

_Don't forget to review, and the pop quiz answer is: The song is for both of them, since Momoi was the first girl who is really notice him and like him even though he's somehow invisible, but she's able to notice his light, and back in Teiko chapter she noticed his sadness that she even cried for his sake (even though she was naturally sad too, but the tears flowed down after she stared at his lonely back). And in the end she thanked him because he noticed her feelings and even returns it back. And that their journey will never ends like many people around them that will also affect their destiny, but they'll definitely end up with one another :)_

_Where ever you are, celebrates or not, I hope u happy and stays healthy. Have a great holiday with your family or friends or both, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! #dancing_

_Duchi, signs out!_


End file.
